


Castaway from Elysium

by WinterMunchkin05



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BORDERLINE DEAD DOVE DO NOT EAT, Dark, First Love, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Teacher Tony Stark, Tony's diary of tragedies he calls his life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterMunchkin05/pseuds/WinterMunchkin05
Summary: “Oh, I know who you areSir. I’ve always been such a huge fan. What was that you said earlier? Nice to meet you? Believe me, thepleasureis all mine.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. The castle crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing an AU so this might end up riddled in clichés.
> 
> The idea just came out of nowhere and I thought why not see where it goes.  
> All mistakes are mine. I have no beta and I am not a Native English speaker.
> 
> **⚠WARNING ⚠ This fic CONTAINS MAJOR HEEBIE JEEBIE FACTORS and will definitely HAVE MORE IN THE FUTURE. This story may not be your cup of tea. Please proceed with caution.**
> 
> Heed the warnings. Enjoy!

Tony was absent-mindedly counting the ticking of the clock on top of Pepper’s bedside drawer.

This was the last night that he was going to sleep beside his wife. There was no lovemaking involved, the same as it had been for _months_.

It had been like that ever since Tony found out that _he_ —

He immediately pushed the thought away. This was his last night to think of the woman he loved and proudly called Mrs. Stark as his better half. The previous line of thought would just invite memories— _nightmares_ —to come visit and he’d definitely wake up screaming.

He had to focus on her.

Come tomorrow, she would be moving out of the house with their daughter and going back to Malibu to stay with her parents for a while. For most people, it would be strange that they would still be sharing a bed even though they would be starting to finalize their divorce the next day.

That’s true.

But he and Pepper were different. They’d been friends for a long time before they fell in love with each other and got married. He married one of his best friends and it was something he would never regret. This was them hanging on to the last strands of their life together as husband and wife, enjoying each other’s warmth because come morning they would be going back to being friends again.

Theirs would probably be the most amicable divorce ever known to the history of mankind. There was no animosity whatsoever. They had a lovely marriage, even with arguments littered here and there (what sort of relationship didn’t have that?). People often said how envious they were of Mr. and Mrs. Stark. Ironically enough, he would bet that people would still be saying the same about how their separation went without any speck of bad blood.

He moved closer to snuggle her, draping an arm on her waist and letting her use his arm as a pillow. Pepper gently smiled and nuzzled closer to his neck.

“Tony, you know how much I love you right? We may not be in love anymore, but there’s nothing in the world that can change the fact that I will always love you.” She murmured, tightening her own arms around him.

“I know. And it’s the same for me, Pep. I will always love you too.” He answered, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head. “You and Morgan are everything to me.”

Morgan, their baby girl, had always been the joy in their life. It was obvious with how quickly both Tony and Pepper fell in love the moment they laid eyes on the four-month old baby they adopted almost six years ago.

* * *

Pepper was in a terrible car accident six months after their marriage. During a trip to the grocery, she got hit by a car that jumped the curb as she was crossing the street. The horrified driver, thankfully, cooperated and had faced charges. Be that as it may, there was an awful coiling in Tony’s gut that told him something was not right. He had voiced his concerns to the authorities, but it had fallen on deaf ears. He had been forced to swallow his suspicions when the findings came in that the man was driving under the influence.

The incident completely decimated Tony and Pepper’s chances of conceiving a child. She already had a unilateral oophorectomy two years before due to ovarian cysts and as an extra precaution as ovarian cancer was present in her family line. The accident left Pepper’s remaining ovary ruptured thus leaving the doctors no choice but to take it away as well.

His wife, whom had already made peace with the fact that she only had a small chance of bearing a child, was shattered. It was one thing to resign to the fact that you’ll only have a small chance of having a child, but it was an entirely different accepting the reality that your meager chances were stolen away by circumstances.

She was inconsolable when the doctors had informed her three days after her surgery. Tony was with her every step of the way and had pushed aside his own demons to take care of his wife. Rhodey was a blessing both of them would always be grateful for. Their best friend was the one who helped make the arrangements for them to meet with an agency for adoption when Pepper had completely recovered the year after.

“You know, sometimes…I think she’s really biologically yours, Tony. I’m equal parts amazed and anxious with how she handles this. And she’s only five.”

“She’s ours. And yeah, I'm sorry, but I feel the need to brag that she’s smart because she grew up with us as her parents. Imagine having a genius as your dad and the most level-headed, _amazing_ woman as your mom. That’s mostly you though, you’re an amazing mother, Pep.”

Pepper laughed, “I’m surprised you didn’t say I only get twelve percent of the credit.”

“With all the grief I put you and Morguna, through? No. You get all the credit you deserve.”

“Tony…”she sighed, the sadness in her voice evident. She’d never really liked how self-deprecating Tony truly was, despite the flashy persona he showed everyone.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Pepper extricated herself from his arms and sat up, Tony following suit.

“I really wish you would tell me what’s hurting you so much, Tony.” she laid a hand on his cheek, her thumb caressing under his eye. “You’ve always tried to hide it but I know you enough to notice, Tony. Underneath all the happiness we have with Morgan, you’re hiding something that I could tell is worse than how your father treated you. This has been going on for years, even before we got married. And I’m afraid that it’s exactly the reason why you readily agreed to divorce. I can see it in the faraway look you would sometimes get, how you would sometimes tune out in the middle of conversations or when you wake up in the middle of the—“

“Pep, I—I…” Tony breathed, terror engulfing him.

Flashes of eyes like the gray sky above frozen tundra were running through his head along with the glutting combination of musk and sweat laced with copper that was invading his senses.

He felt suffocated.

_Oh, God._

_No._

_Stop._

_She couldn’t know._

_Please, don’t let her find out._

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the images away. Pepper now cupped his face with both hands, “Breathe, Tony, breathe, c’mon…Oh my God. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—“

Tony cut her off with a hug, his whole body shaking like a leaf. “Let’s just go back to sleep, honey.”

“Tony, we—“

“Please?”

Pepper blinked the tears away and put on a brave smile for him as she pulled away, “Okay. We have a big day tomorrow, we need all the sleep we could get. Will that be all Mr. Stark?”

Tony returned the smile albeit his was leaning more towards a grimace as they lay back on the bed. Pepper, strong, beautiful Pepper would never be one to push if she knew it was hurting anyone. “That will be all, Miss Potts.”

He wrapped his arms around her again and tried to go back to sleep.

Tried, being the important part of that sentence.

He spent his time watching her fall back into the lull of sleep unable to join her as their conversation led him to revisit the highlights of his life.

* * *

Anthony Edward Stark was a genius.

The only child of Maria Collins Carbonell, a famous soprano and Howard Stark, who was a world-renowned engineer. Their family may not be rich enough to be on the cover of Forbes, but they were not what one would consider middle class. The Stark name did have some pull in certain circles.

To most people, they would seem like a perfect family—the strong, well-respected father, a beautiful attentive mother that sang like a nightingale and a genius son that was most likely going to follow the steps of his father.

They were right in the majority of their assumptions, Maria was a wonderful mother and a loving wife until Howard’s infidelities came to light. Tony was eight when the troubles between his parents went to uncontrollable proportions—always fighting and shouting, sometimes his mother would send him up to his room if he happened to be around when they fight, to Howard’s annoyance. Maria started taking sleeping pills as her escape when the fights were too much and was often dead to the world, leaving Tony in the mercy of his father. At some point maybe he had been resentful of how his mother chose to cope up with how her relationship with his father was crumbling but Maria was always adamant in not letting Howard anywhere near Tony whenever the man was under the influence of alcohol and was easily susceptible to throwing hands.

Howard had been proud of Tony, once upon a time, when he invented his own circuit at six. He even encouraged Tony to invent more, buying him his own set of tools. However, when it became apparent that his son’s genius far exceeded his own—the jealousy set in. Howard would drown his bitterness in alcohol, making his rages all the more erratic. When he had laid hands on Maria in one of his drunken rages, it was then that Maria had decided to end the marriage. 

The divorce had been brutal. The press was having a field day in covering how it affected both Howard and Maria’s careers and the most pressing issue: Tony’s custody.

Tony had wanted, more than anything else, to go with Maria, but was too afraid of his father to say so. In the end, he had been spared of making a choice in the worst possible way.

His beloved mother, who was apparently dealing with a stalker, even Howard didn’t know about, for months was shot in the parking lot after a performance. Tony was staying with Jarvis at the mansion when it happened. He had begged his mother to allow him to watch but she refused as Tony just recovered from flu the day before.

Howard was devastated.

The man spent days in his study playing some of Maria’s recorded performances and drinking. Worse, he had blamed Tony for her death, even going so far as to say that it should have been him who died.

That he should have made himself useful for once in his life and became a human shield for his mother.

* * *

Throughout the years, their relationship went much colder, more so when Howard had found out about Tony’s proclivity to be attracted to not just women but also men.

Howard had been furious when he found his thirteen year-old son in his room, sharing a kiss with an older kid—whose name the younger Stark had already forgotten over the years—that Tony had invited over.

Tony was surprised to see his father. The man should not be back before the end of the week. It took Jarvis and two more of the mansion’s staff to get the man away from Tony. The boy who had been with Tony, from what he gathered from one of the drivers, was paid to keep his mouth shut and days after the incident was presented with an NDA, including a not-so-subtle threat that the boy would find himself in jail if he ever breathed a word about Tony or what happened to anyone else.

Tony had not seen the handsome blond boy who would have been his first boyfriend after that ever again.

He had been relieved when his father had agreed to continue his schooling away from home—might have been because he would not have to deal with Tony anymore. He got into MIT and after his first year, decided to double major in engineering and physics. He graduated at eighteen with flying colors and Masters in both. He quickly jumped into getting his doctorate degrees and met his Honeybear, James Rupert Rhodes.

By the age of twenty-one, Tony Stark was already earning lots of money after landing a lucrative job at Lockheed Martin Missile and Controls sector, featured in some magazines and TV programs for his inventions and…an orphan.

Howard Stark died due to cardiac arrest a year before during a business trip.

It was another media shit storm.

Much worse because Howard was more known than his mother had been. And as it was with his mother, he barely had time for himself to grieve. Howard wasn’t the best father that was true, he was still Tony’s father nonetheless.

When the circus had died down, Tony decided that he needed a change of pace. A new environment. Thus, he decided to enter teaching.

Don’t get him wrong. He still loved inventing, science was his first love. However, back when he was still a student at MIT, he had developed a fondness for teaching too because he had seen and experienced what it was like to be in an engaging learning environment. Leading projects at Lockheed Martin also helped nurture that too.

He had never told anyone about it but being an only child made him yearn for siblings, making him fond of kids and he was lucky because it turned out children like him too.

* * *

He was twenty-three when he met Virginia Potts. Both of them were teaching at a private high school in Malibu. He, the new Physics teacher and she was the new Literature teacher. Tony was surprised to find out that they were the same age. Apparently, the pretty redhead had accelerated a few grades too, and already had two Masters under her belt.

Tony liked her so much that he had quickly given her a nickname, Pepper, for the charming splash of freckles across her cheeks and her fiery hair. Much to her initial dismay, the nickname caught on and soon everyone was referring to her as Miss Pepper Potts.

He enjoyed his time teaching, even better, the press no longer hounded him and now kept a respectful distance. He wasn’t Tony Stark: the son of the opera singer that was shot, Tony Stark: the son of the famous engineer, Howard Stark.

He was just Tony to his friends, the goofy genius who had an ungodly addiction to coffee. Mr. Stark to his students, the laidback, slightly sarcastic Physics teacher that they liked to consult when it came to planning out pranks that wouldn’t make them get caught.

People still recognized him here and there when he walked down the street, mostly from those who had seen him in some science program or saw a televised conference where he gave a talk, maybe a magazine he was featured in.

He was still staying at the mansion and Jarvis managed the small staff.

Pepper had agreed to go out with him, too.

Overall, life was good.

Tony was twenty-six and they had been dating for over a year when Pepper told him that she got an offer to teach at an all-girls private school in Midtown East. It was also closer to Pepper’s school of choice for her first doctorate, which made it convenient. Tony was ecstatic for her, even if it rankled that they would be separated from each other. They had been used to being together all the time that it was almost unthinkable to be in different schools let alone different states.

They had managed though, never had Tony thought that the saying absence makes the heart grow fonder would be applicable to his love life. But hey, it was. Whenever they could squeeze a bit of time to give the other a call or a text, they grabbed it. It was tough but they made it through. A year later, Tony had decided to follow Pepper in New York when she informed him of an opening for a Physics teacher in a neighboring prestigious private school in the Upper East. He left the estate under Jarvis and Ana’s capable hands and promised to come around during breaks.

Tony crossed paths with the demon that would haunt him for the rest of his life at the age of twenty-seven.

* * *

He found himself amused when he arrived at the Avengers Academy—he found the school’s name silly in a way that was endearing. Tony had to wonder what the founder thought by coming up with it. Like it was a medieval castle for training knights that was loyal to the crown or something, and he was going to be the Merlin. He did also find it funny that it resembled Princess Mia’s school in The Princess Diaries in a way. Nevertheless, it was a catchy name, he’d give it that—people would be bound to get curious and check the school out. 

Also, if he were being honest…there’s a slightly off, somewhat _oppressive_ atmosphere within the academy’s walls. As though there were some dark things happening that people outside don’t know about.

Tony suppressed a shudder and focused on the man walking beside him. He should really stop watching horror movies with Rhodey, they’re getting to him.

“Mr. Stark, it is an honor to have a man, such as yourself, be a part of our faculty.” The headmaster, Mr. Stern simpered in his obnoxious nasally voice as they walked to the faculty room. It must be his mother’s blood talking because he immediately hated hearing the timbre of the older man’s voice upon the first word. Not to mention, the man was also a little… _touchy_.

Tony inconspicuously sidestepped to avoid the headmaster’s hand on his arm. He hated sweaty palms touching him. Well, he supposed everybody hated that as well. But then again, as an engineer, having steady hands and good grip were matters of importance. “You’re too kind, Headmaster.” He replied benignly.

No need to be rude to his boss just because the man was a few of his pet peeves personified.

When they had reached the headmaster’s office, the man cautiously looked around before he closed the door, which struck Tony odd.

Seating at his desk, the older man gestured for Tony to take a seat. Sitting in front of the man, he noticed the slight hesitation in the man’s face before taking a deep breath as if he was going to tell something he shouldn’t.

“Mr. Stark. Our school is one of the best private schools in the state of New York.” He started. Tony had the wherewithal not to say ‘ _Also one of the most criminally expensive.’_ and only nodded in an encouraging manner.

“At the same time, it’s also one of the most… _fragile_. Donations are like the school’s lifeblood and you see, many of the students here are from very influential families—“

Tony was taken aback, “Wait a second there, Headmaster. Are…are you actually telling me that I give these so-called students _special treatment_?”

What the actual fuck?

Mr. Stern held up both his hands and shook his head, “No!” realizing that he raised his voice, the older man cleared his throat and continued in a more subdued manner, “What I am saying is that you have to be careful. If one of them screams foul, you can kiss your teaching career, hell even your engineering career _goodbye_. They will not stop until you’re completely ruined. Politicians, media moguls, celebrities, corporate giants…you name it, those are the kind of parents the students here have. The students do perform very well academically, don’t get me wrong, but there are a lot of them who are _pure evil little shits_ that will not hesitate to use whatever resources they have to get back at someone.”

Tony blinked, okay, he may have to rescind his earlier evaluation of the older man. The Headmaster was actually giving him a heads up. “Oh…I see.”

He had to admit though, this was the weirdest orientation he had ever received first day on the job. “Aren’t you exaggerating for quite a bit there, Headmaster? I mean, the students couldn’t possibly be _that_ bad.”

Stern sighed tiredly, all of a sudden seemingly aging eighty more years, “I admire your confidence Mr. Stark.”

“Thank you, Sir. Though really, shouldn’t you be building up the students’ character more to me so I will be more enthusiastic to start teaching here? If it’s about the students pranking you…surely disciplinary actions were taken. You don’t have to hate them. They’re kids.”

He was transported back to childhood by a single look from Stern. The one that was equal parts pitying and bemused by his naivety. Tony didn’t care for it. Reminded him too much of when Howard’s business partners saw how his father would reprimand him for touching things he wasn’t supposed to.

“I’ll be honest with you, Mr. Stark. One of the main reasons we hired you is actually your… background.” The man trudged on delicately, “Please don’t take it as an insult. We know how capable you really are as a teacher and you have outstanding records to show for it. And we truly feel that it may be an advantage. You came from a similar lifestyle as the students and maybe they won’t try to antagonize you because of that.”

“You’re really adamant in painting the kids here as bullies aren’t you?” Tony frowned. How the hell did this guy became Headmaster again?

“Well, recent events are solid proof of my claims if ever you need one.” Stern deadpanned.

He jerked back in his seat as if hit in the face by a towel. The man couldn’t have possibly meant what Tony thought he said.

Right?

“Headmaster, did you mean—“

“Yes.” The man admitted with his eyes closed, as if fearing Tony’s reaction.

Tony’s breath left him in a disbelieving huff.

Was this man for real?

He had heard of the rumor that one of the students, whose father happened to be a particularly powerful politician, blackmailed the teacher Tony would be replacing. According to what he heard, the teacher caught a student who was shooting coke in the men’s room and had reported it. Some of the tabloids got a hold of the story and it was said that the father pressured the teacher to say that the incident did not happen. The pressure must have been something else because the teacher did what was asked without a fight and was transferred to another school afterwards.

However, Tony did grow up exposed to the media thus he didn’t pay it any mind. Not everything that the media spewed out could be taken at face value nowadays, much more the word of mouth. He would like to see solid evidence first before he believed anything. He was a man of science through and through, so sue him. Even so, to think that it was actually true?

This was fucked up on so many levels.

“Why didn’t you do anything?” Tony almost snarled, manners be damned. A man just got fucked over for doing his job properly and this asshole was expecting him to turn his back on what should be done when—God forbid—something similar occurred in the near future.

“Do you actually think I can do something?” Mr. Stern hissed, suddenly going a little pale. “I get where you’re coming from. That guy was one of my best teachers here, I also didn’t like what happened to him. Look, if I expelled the kid…it’s not just him, the school and I that are going down. Senator Pierce is a very powerful man, he has connections to a lot of places and, according to whispers… _underground_.” The last word was almost inaudible, “Even the other parents in this school, no matter their influence, would not ever dream of crossing that man.”

Tony mulled over what Stern said, “What exactly happened to the other teacher, Headmaster?” He had an idea but, good God, just this time don’t let him be right.

“He was transferred to another school, I personally saw to it.” The older man answered, wringing his hands together. “The thing is, we don’t have any clue what happened then onwards. Many believe that he just didn’t want to be bothered with the whole thing anymore that’s why he ceased contact with us, but you do know that this incident happened during the senator’s campaign for re-election, right?”

“Of course. They’d want to cover up anything that might come and decrease Pierce’s chances of getting a seat.” Tony deduced and Stern nodded gravely. “I think…I made a mistake.”

Stern looked up alarmed, “Mr. Stark, I know I am asking too much of you but please stay. Give it six months at least. Most of the problem students are already in their final year, including Senator Pierce’s son. Or stay just until we could find a suitable replacement.”

Shit.

He had only wanted to be closer to his girlfriend. Tony didn’t want any part of this. He should have looked into this whole school first before he accepted. Goddammit, he was trapped. He had to complete at least a few months to make sure the school had time to find a proper replacement before he could resign.

Fuck.

_It’s fine, Stark. Just make sure you don’t piss any of the students off._

He was about to give the Headmaster a piece of his mind when firm, resounding knocks startled them both.

* * *

“Uh, come in!” The Headmaster called and the door opened to reveal a tall, good-looking and rather built young man who wore the school’s uniform.

Tony glanced at Stern and took note of the twisted beam that was supposed to be welcoming on the old man’s face. He brought his gaze back to the student and barely caught a blink-and-you-miss-it surprise in his face before it melted in a smirk that was borderline salacious.

“Good morning, Headmaster. Sorry, didn’t know you have a guest.” The kid smirked, swaggering towards the two of them. “I’m just here to drop these papers that Steve asked me to give you.”

“Mr. Barnes, how many times do I have to tell you that you have to address Mr. Rogers properly. He’s your teacher.” Stern exasperatedly answered in a way that was careful not to come off as greatly annoyed.

The boy’s smirk only grew wider as if amused by how much in a tizzy the Headmaster was. Tony himself was ready to deck the kid. Good grief, the upcoming months was going to be an exercise in great restraint.

“It’s fine, Mr. Stern. Stevie’s my brother. Just expressing brotherly love.” The insolent snot said airily and all but chucked the folder on the desk. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

The little shit.

No respect for authority whatsoever.

Tony had dealt with rowdy, punkass students who thought they were thugs while teaching in Malibu. He got annoyed with them, true. But at the end of the day, he had never truly disliked them—not even Justin Hammer, who did nothing but blather on that he was going to surpass his teacher’s genius all the while causing mini explosions in the labs and destroying several of Tony’s personal equipment.

He knew how to handle them. Tony did that for years, however, he’d bet his right arm and a leg that his experience would not even faze this one. Not with the void that lied behind those eyes. He would say it was the coke though Tony felt that it would be a lie. The teenager’s eyes were a vast space of nothingness hidden behind a generous coat of gloss. All the drugs did was highlight it.

_A snake in the grass, staying still and watching the prey._

Oh, Tony’s taking back whatever insult his pansy ass mind had ever thrown at Stern. The man might be the _least_ threatening individual in this, now as far as he could tell, gilded hellhole.

“Mr. Barnes, there are rules—“

“I do believe you’re going to be our new homeroom teacher.” Barnes cut Stern off, eyeing Tony from head to toe and the height difference between them obviously amused him.

Sharp pinpricks of ice skittered across Tony’s skin as the boy surveyed him.

“Ah! Yes, yes…uh, Mr. Stark—“

“James Buchanan Barnes.” Barnes interrupted Stern yet again and offering a hand to Tony.

He couldn’t help it, he was annoyed. Tony leveled the boy with an unmoved look that made even some of his most uncompromising seniors at Lockheed squirm. “Tony Stark, nice to meet you.” He shook the boy’s hand and was about to take his own away when he felt the latter’s grip tighten.

If Barnes’ earlier smirk was near scandalous, this time it was pure _filth_. When he felt the boy’s thumb caress the back of his hand, Tony pulled his hand away almost roughly. And goddamn if that didn’t tickle the little bastard too.

“Ahem…Mr. Stark, this is one of our brightest students, by the way. He’ll be in your class and Mr. Barnes is the son of _Senator Alexander Pierce_.” The headmaster said, seemingly oblivious to the boy’s inappropriate actions. Or better yet, turning a blind eye judging by how he had emphasized the boy’s parent.

Of course, Tony had the demon spawn appear in front of him before he had even set foot in the circle inside this Hell that he was going to be assigned to.

Aside from that, since Tony Stark was also the poster child for foot _in_ mouth disease, he suddenly blurted, “Son?”

The asshole shrugged and smiled, “The different surnames must have tripped you, huh. Cliff notes: I _am_ his son. Illegitimate, yes, but only son. My mom died during childbirth, bless her, so Dad sent me to some relatives when I was a baby and they gave me their name. My father took me back when I was four because he doesn’t have an heir and it made him look _real_ good in the campaigns. Steve Rogers, he’s the Art teacher, is the foster kid. Son of a former employee who died of cancer. Pops took him in and Steve lived with me all my life so he’s kind of my older brother.”

Tony inhaled sharply at the unceremonious and callous way the boy had spilled family affairs. To a stranger no less.

“Mr. Barnes, you shouldn’t be saying things like that. Your father—“

“Wouldn’t mind. It’s not like he’s hiding it or anything, Mr. Stern. I didn’t say anything people don’t know yet. So why don’t you relax a bit? Besides, I’m _sure_ Mr. Stark here wouldn’t be so inconsiderate as to spread malicious gossip about a student.” Barnes was looking at Tony the whole time whilst addressing Stern. There was no mistaking the underlying threat in his cheery tone.

Tony felt his hackles rise along with the fear that he had to stomp down on, “I don’t really know about any of that and you don’t know me at all.”

The light in the room didn’t dim or anything but Tony would take an oath in front of a judge that the boy’s pupils dilated at his answer. A shiver danced along Tony’s spine when it seemed like everything about the younger man was suddenly directed at him then Barnes _purred_ in response.

“Oh, I know who you are _Sir_. I’ve always been such a huge fan. What was that you said earlier? Nice to meet you? Believe me, the _pleasure_ is all mine.”


	2. As the music continues to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few notes echoed in the quiet of the kitchen before the box along with the mug slipped from his hands and crashed to the floor, decorating the varnished wood with splatters of coffee scrambled with shards of ceramic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so another chapter was born.
> 
> I guess I should have placed a warning about Bucky being Pierce's son in this story. *sweatdrops*  
> I know Pierce is evil and all but I that scene in his house in TWS where he offered Bucky some milk kind of stayed with me. Even though he was actually taunting Bucky in that one.
> 
> A bit shorter than the first one. Oh, yeah...Tony in this story is sort of an unreliable narrator.

Tony agreed with Pepper, it was scary how calmly their daughter was taking their divorce. He was reminded of the time they were both fraying at the edges with anxiety when they were discussing how they were going to break it gently to their little princess. Morguna, however, had different plans. His baby girl always did have a way of surprising people around her.

When he and Pepper sat her down in the kitchen to talk about their divorce one Saturday, it went as they expected it would. Morgan cried her little eyes out and asked why they were separating and if they don’t want her anymore. The whole affair was not something Tony wished to revisit ever again because it was definitely the most painful episode in his daughter’s almost six years on Earth—and they’re the reason for it. She did run upstairs and lock herself in her room for a day, barricading it a chair and her toy box. Tony had tried climbing the tree by her bedroom window only to find that Morgan had locked the window too. He and Pepper had taken turns in coaxing her out of her room for the rest of the day.

It was already well into in the evening when she opened her door. Pepper had nearly bitten through all her nails in worry and the relief that came over them both was overwhelming when they heard the doorknob turn. And Tony, he should have known that Jarvis had something to do with it when their daughter’s first words to them after coming out of her room were ‘Granpa Jarvis helped.’

Apparently, when she ran upstairs, Morgan had taken the phone from the living room with her and called the mansion asking for Jarvis. She told them that Grandpa Jarvis had listened to her for hours before she had cried herself to sleep. As she relayed what they talked about to him and Pepper, he realized that she must have remembered when Tony told her of the time Jarvis helped him process the divorce of his parents.

Brilliant girl, his Morguna.

After decades of them being gone, talking about his parents still left a pang in his heart, but he soldiered through it because his daughter wanted to know her paternal grandparents. Tony knew Jarvis had explained their situation to Morgan in a way she would be able to understand without making her feel like he was being irreverent of her plight. The man did the same when he was feeling so lost at the time of his parents’ divorce. He could tell it went much easier for Morgan than it had been for him all those years ago. He was relieved that his and Pepper’s was not as excruciating for their daughter as it had been for him when Maria had their family lawyer serve Howard the papers. 

That was not to say that he was of the mind that it would not leave a mark on Morgan, no. Every time parents fight or when they separate, it hollows a part of child’s heart. It was something that even the most cordial of divorces could not change, everyone wanted and longed for a place to belong to and for children that starts in the family. He believed that with time and the proper support system some of that pain would lessen or heal. Thus, he was immensely grateful for the fact that Morgan had people to help her through it apart from Tony and Pepper themselves. And regardless that they were no longer together, Morgan could be assured that her parents would both still be with her since they agreed to joint custody.

“Daddy?”

Tony was helping Morgan pack her things, and was in the middle of folding her favorite pink bear printed blanket, “Yeah?” he inquired.

“You’ll visit me and Mommy in California, right?” Morgan asked, hugging her favorite llama stuff toy, Gerald, tighter.

He placed the folded blanket into her luggage and knelt before her, “Of course. I promised didn’t I? I just need a month to finish everything I need to do here before I go back to Malibu. That way, I’ll be closer to you.”

Morguna had already asked the same question for at least ten times that morning but Tony wouldn’t tire of answering if it helped calm her down. She would be staying with Pepper and her parents for a while, but only until Pepper had finished with the renovations for her own place.

“Okay.” She nodded resolutely and turned to pick one of her folded jackets on the bed for him to place in her luggage.

“C’mon, buddy. Mommy’s probably waiting for you downstairs.” He helped her off her bed and quickly finished packing her things. Holding her hand in his and carrying her luggage in the other, he guided her to the living room where Pepper was. They found her checking emails in her phone.

“All done?” Pepper queried as they made their way closer to her. She was only waiting for them to finish double-checking and packing other things that Morgan wanted to take with her to California. Tony knew that Pepper had let him help their daughter with her luggage alone to let them have some time for themselves.

Morgan trotted over to her to give her a big kiss on the cheek and Tony followed suit. 

Divorced or no, Tony had no regrets marrying Pepper Potts.

The most amazing woman he’d ever met.

“Got everything, Tony?”

“Yeah. Morguna helped a lot…” he said, pausing for dramatic effect, “she passed one of her jackets to me.”

Morgan giggled and Tony held up a hand for a high five, which she returned.

Getting up from the sofa, Pepper pulled Tony into a hug and kissed his cheek, then began dropping a barrage of reminders on him after letting him go, “ Take care of yourself, okay? I mean it. I made sure the pantry is stocked, we already worked on your cooking so you’ll be fine. You’re not going to live this whole month on solely coffee.”

Tony laughed, “Relax, Pep. I won’t forget to eat on time. Scout’s honor.” He added raising his right hand.

Pepper only pursed her lips and gave him a droll look that said _We’ll see about that_ , “Fine. I will email the date of the meetings scheduled for this month to you. Let me know if there are some adjustments so we’ll be able to give the guys in Malibu a heads up.” She turned to Morgan, “Honey, do you want to go grab some snacks to eat on the road?”

“I want cookies. Can I have some, Mommy?”

“Of course. Why don’t you go and get them at the table? Good thing I packed some already.”

“Thanks, Mommy.” Morgan beamed, skipping towards the kitchen.

When Morgan disappeared from sight, Pepper continued, “I also received an email from a-a…wait,” she held up a hand and closed her eyes, trying to visualize whatever she was going to say, “Rushman, yes, Ms. Rushman from Sword Security Group, for a meeting at ten a.m. Friday next week. I’ll forward their contact number to you, she said to give them a call.”

“If I don’t have anything to do on that day, then might as well. The project they want us to work on is pretty interesting and besides, they’re making big waves nowadays.”

“Tony, aren’t they private military?”

Tony could hear the worry in her tone. Not surprising considering all the controversies surrounding the security business, “Private security more like, they also specialize in counter-surveillance, counter-espionage and private investigation. There’s really just a hair’s breadth of difference, but you get what I mean. Y’know, they’re kinda like us to be honest. Baby company that’s gaining momentum and growing really fast. So why not grab the chance?”

Pepper nodded, “Hmm…so mutual boost? If this project works, it’s good PR for both SI and Sword.”

“Yep. We can also have investors running to us and you can work your magic on them for our expansion if this deal with Sword becomes a homerun.”

“I’m just a bit worried since you’ll be handling most of this deal alone.”

“I’ll be fine, Pep. It’s all tech talk and that’s my lane, anyway. Enjoy your time with your parents and please tell your Uncle to stop calling our baby girl _Junior_.”

“You’re the one who _insisted_ we name her after him.” She countered, “I’ll send in an email for confirmation that we’re good to go. Give them a call just to go just in case they’re the kind to insist on that. And for the love of God, take care of yourself. I’m not sending Jim to check on you every other day. The man has his own job and is probably in the middle of a desert right now.”

“Yes, Mommy.” Tony grinned, chuckling when Pepper wrinkled her nose.

“Ugh, you’re incorrigible.”

“You love me.”

“That I do.” She hummed, pulling her bag higher on her shoulder, “Will that be all Mr. Stark?”

“That will be all, Miss Potts.”

The pitter-patter of Morgan’s shoes reached their ears and they both turned to their little girl.

“Ready to go, Morguna?”

“Yes.”

Tony brought the car around and drove them to the airport. He rained kisses on Morgan’s face before she and Pepper got on board.

“We love you 3000, Daddy.”

“I love you both 3000, buddy.”

* * *

After that _year_ in Avengers Academy, Tony had resigned and started his own business, Stark Industries, using his savings and some of his relatively large inheritance as capital. He still had a long way to go to get to the top of the food chain but he was certainly miles away from when he had started. Tony had to thank Pepper for her business savvy because Pepper, who also resigned from her teaching job and decided to use her other degree, a business degree, into practice, handled most of the negotiations. That one thoroughly surprised him, then again most of his degrees were not in teaching as well.

And boy, if that wasn’t the best decision ever.

Virginia Potts took to business like duck to water and was a natural lioness in striking deals.

Another thing that would make people scratch their heads about Tony and Pepper: They were going to stay as business partners.

The company started as an IT services and consulting firm for other small-scale businesses and went up through great reviews, recommendations and word of mouth. They have moved on to snag contracts with bigger companies whose interest were captured by Tony’s presentations in some conferences. As of the moment, the business was doing great.

Tony, however, was planning to go back to his roots and expand the business by stepping into the world of electronics. He already had several designs and ideas in mind on what would make a Stark made gadget better than the ones in the market. He’s also planning to go back to the mansion, renovate his father’s lab and make it his own.

He knew he couldn’t truly stay in Malibu permanently since Stark IT would still be based in New York, he’d have to split his time and travel back and forth. There was also the matter of seeking out investors. Tony already had interested parties in line, mostly from his already established network in the Big Apple.

He just got to make this work.

* * *

Tony was glued to his laptop the following days, working almost non-stop. It’s been three days since Pepper and Morgan left, he missed them terribly. He had video called them twice and to his great relief, Pepper informed him that Morgan was loving her days under the sun.

Like always, Miss Potts was right.

Their little girl would appreciate living there with an actual house rather than an apartment located in a busy city. She told him how Morguna quickly made friends and was just charming everyone, becoming the neighborhood’s sweetheart in matter of hours which made him so damn proud. Morgan had also animatedly recounted their visit to the mansion, to Jarvis’, Ana’s and the staff’s delight.

_Speaking of Jarvis…_

Tony was pulled out of his musings and his eyes were brought back to his laptop’s screen, away from the family photo on his desk. He had finished with the presentation for the meeting with Sword and then let himself be lured away by his passion project.

What started out as a natural-language user interface was now well on its way to being an artificially intelligent system that would make Alexa seem pulled out of the Pre-historic period. His new baby, who was really just a rather very intelligent system.

Just. A. Rather. Very. Intelligent. System.

J.A.R.V.I.S

Edwin would probably lose all that British composure when Tony tells him of his AI counterpart. J.A.R.V.I.S was also going to be part of a security system Tony was creating that naming his AI after the man who had been his rock ever since he was a child had been the most natural thing to him.

As of the moment, he’s doing a sweep of J.A.R.V.I.S’ code to make sure that when he entered the new ones he’d worked on the week before, there would be no errors in the commands. Tony leaned back on his rolling chair and took his mug for a sip. He frowned when he realized that it was empty, so was the decanter. A quick glance at the digital clock on his desk told him that it was a quarter past one in the afternoon. And apparently, that was the only reminder his stomach needed to realize that, yes, it needed food because Tony had been surviving on coffee half the day.

He went downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat and brew a new batch of coffee.

Tony was at the table, scarfing down his turkey sandwich when he heard the doorbell. Taking a gulp of his coffee to wash it down, stood up and made his way to the door.

“Just a sec!” he said when whoever was at the door rang the bell again. Peering at the peephole, Tony realized that it was only the UPS delivery. “Yes?” he said when he opened the door.

The delivery guy looked pleased that there was someone at home, “Hi, good morning, Sir. You must be, Mr. Tony Stark?”

“You came to the right place.”

The guy held up a medium sized box, “This is for you.” Tony was confused for a second then he remembered that he did order a gift for Morgan’s upcoming birthday.

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” He said lamely, just to fill the awkward pause before signing the receipt. He returned the pen to the man and accepted his parcel, “Thanks. Have a great day.”

The man returned the sentiment and went back to his van. When the van drove away, Tony closed the door and went back to the kitchen. He set the package carefully at the table and searched the drawers for a knife.

Carefully hacking at the box and yanking all the bubble wrap, Tony found himself smiling when he took Morgan’s gift out of the mess of massacred paper and tape. He took Morgan to Central Park on a Sunday a month back and they met an elderly lady who was listening to a music box. His daughter had been so fascinated with music boxes ever since and had begged him to buy her one. The thing was, Morgan had been so specific with what she wanted that it took him and Pepper a while to locate one that would fit her standards.

And this one that he found was perfect.

Morgan liked Van Gogh’s Starry, Starry Night or Swirly Sky painting, as she called it. The box was a lacquered deep blue with a copy of the aforementioned painting on the cover. The only real thing that Tony had to ask the sellers to change was the tune. Most of their products played the classic Disney songs but Morgan was so enamored with the movie Enchanted. Fancying herself as Princess Giselle, she regaled her parents by singing That’s How You Know while twirling around the living room and talking to Gerald, who was her own version of the chipmunk. Thus, Tony had asked that the box play Morgan’s favorite song from the movie.

He held the box in one hand and his mug in the other. Turning the box this way and that, examining it for any damage, Tony opened it to check if the makers placed the right song.

A few notes echoed in the quiet of the kitchen before the box along with the mug slipped from his hands and crashed to the floor, decorating the varnished wood with splatters of coffee scrambled with shards of ceramic.

* * *

Night time sharpens, heightens

Each sensation,

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination,

Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Helpless to resist the notes I write…

_The same song had been playing again and again like a broken record, for how long he could not say. Every word engraving itself into his mind like a newly sharpened razor against skin would—each slice, searing and to the bone. Seemingly clean and bloodless, leaving no marks until the blade was taken away for the next cut._

_Stop._

_Please._

_No more._

_Stop._

_Please._

_Enough._

_Somebody, please…_

**_Make it stop._ **

_With his sight taken away by the thick, dark fabric covering his eyes and wrapped around his head, everything that was happening was refined to a sickening degree._

_Salt water ran down his cheeks, mixing with sweat and making the harsh, dark fabric around his head stick even more to his face._

_He could feel the strain on the sockets of his shoulder joints and the cramping of his arms from being bound to the metal frame above his head._

_The way the harsh rope was cutting into his wrists as he tried to pull them loose._

_The trickle of blood from his nails gouging his palms; lazily flowing down to his wrists and arms, forming morbid ribbons of red._

_He could feel the nails digging into that little patch of sensitive skin above where his thigh meets his hip. The touch, branding and full of propriety._

_He could feel the way a hand—large, rough and warm—close periodically and tightly around his throat in time with the surge of the large frame between his weakened legs into his body._

_He could feel the harsh, snap of hips against his; the slap of skin against skin._

_The teeth digging into the meat of his shoulder and neck,_

_The tongue that would occasionally trail the red ribbons back up his arms, then forcefully dip into his mouth in a parody of what was being done to him._

_He could feel the heat of the mouth devouring his own; sucking, biting and carrying the tang of copper that mingled with lemon; staining his skin with brands that would stay with him even if the colors fade._

_The stickiness of sweat, tears and spit and cum that slithered and dried all over his body; the slightest hints of stubble that scratched his skin,_

_And feel the warmth of the breath on his chest from the muffled groans and pants and praises of how good he felt, how beautiful he was, the litanies of how much he was loved and cherished, and how they would be together forever…_

_Stop…_

* * *

Tony’s fist came up to his mouth, his teeth instantly clamping down on his knuckles as he felt his knees weaken. His other hand grasped on to the table to keep himself from falling straight to the floor.

Sensations from that...night… were crawling over his skin.

He couldn’t remember anything else from what happened then—only the sensations and waking up in a seedy motel room. Tony also remembered the terror that shot through him as he laid on that bed, his restraints and blindfold taken off, when he groggily turned his head to the side and was met with cold, grim gunmetal blue eyes.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, willing the _memory_ to go away. Ragged breaths came out of him in quick successions. The box was at his feet still playing the tune. For his sanity’s sake, he rapidly snapped the lid close. He was still struggling to slow his breathing down when his phone began vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and felt his stomach twist when he saw an unknown number as the caller. Reasoning with himself that it must be someone related to work, Tony accepted the call. With his still trembling hand, he placed the phone to his ear.

The sound that came hit Tony like a blow.

Tears welled up in his eyes as the voice he knew so well and loved so much met his ears.

On the other end of the line was his mother, in one of the few shows she did outside of the opera early in her career, singing _Think of Me_ as Christine Daaé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by.  
> Stay safe and God bless.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a clear picture of where this is going but I'm kinda warming up to it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Stay safe and God bless.


End file.
